


Dinner Fun

by paynesgrey



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-11
Updated: 2011-03-11
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:27:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 98
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21514519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paynesgrey/pseuds/paynesgrey
Summary: Stefan and Caroline have a little fun.
Relationships: Caroline Forbes/Stefan Salvatore
Kudos: 6





	Dinner Fun

**Author's Note:**

> early season 2. Written for the "green" prompt at [](http://vampiredrabbles.livejournal.com/profile)[vampiredrabbles](http://vampiredrabbles.livejournal.com/)

They wove in and out of the lush green forest, searching and hunting - playing with their intended prey. Before they would swoop down and make a meal out of Caroline’s favorite delicacy - fox, Stefan decided he’d initiate an impromptu game of tag.

 _It’ll keep her sharp_ , he told himself, even if Caroline did not know the lesson herself, he admitted it was _fun_ , and it was just the sort of thing his life sorely lacked.

 _Caroline does that for me_ , he thought, and Stefan grinned widely as he heard an unexpected burst of laughter filter throughout the trees.


End file.
